las memorias de Kaoru
by Kikasasa
Summary: esta historia cuenta sobre lo que le dice Kaoru a su hijo en un testamento que fue encontrado por estudiantes de la universidad de Tokio
1. Default Chapter

Las memorias de Kaoru  
  
¿Que es la tristeza y la soledad?  
  
Fic dedicado a Kaoru Kamiya  
  
Por Kikasasa aki presente  
  
Antes de comenzar solo les voy a escribir unas pequeñas líneas Bueno hace tiempo quería hacer este fic de Samurai X, ahora lo hago aunque en algunos países ya no dan quien va a olvidar a esos personajes de la antigüedad como Kenshin, Kaoru y Sanosuke ,Jahiko, l intrépida Misao los miembros de los onibabanchu y Saito y los demás pues este no es un fic de aventuras es lo que siente Kaoru en el interior solo serán dos o tres capítulos así que disfrútenlo  
  
Archivos: universidad(inventada) Tokio , Año : no revelado , Archivo secreto  
  
Somos del equipo se investigación de la universidad de Tokio y oímos que hace mucho tiempo existía un asesino llamado Batousai pero de pronto se convirtió en un vagabundo gracias a una muchacha llamada Kaoru, pero anteriormente tenía una esposa llamada Tomoe que fue su mujer hasta que terminaron casi todas las guerras gracias a Tomoe tiene esa cicatriz en la mejilla , pero también nos enteramos que Kaoru Kamiya era como Tomoe Himura las dos tenían la misma esencia pero mas nos interesa saber sobre la vida de esta mujer Kaoru por que ella convivió mas tiempo con Himura así que comenzaremos la investigación  
  
Kaoru Kamiya la esposa de Batousai, desde muy joven ya hacía sus memorias, o testamento como algunos los llaman, el último que encontramos fue escrito después de dos o tres meses de su muerte , es muy largo y muy interesante comencemos  
  
Me encantaría que tu hijo, leyeras este testamento cuando yo no esté ya a tu lado mamá te quiere sabes y mucho Desde que conocí a tu padre he sido muy feliz , no he conocido a alguien como él hijo sabes la vida es fugaz y quiero que tu la vivas al máximo, quisiera que no se acabara pronto pero todos tenemos que morir Desde que sufro de esta enfermedad siento que ya todo termina muy pronto, pero me siento feliz por que se que estoy compartiendo el sufrimiento con tu padre que en donde quiera que esté vendrá pronto  
  
(de pronto una fuerte brisa sopla y todos los estudiantes visualizan a Kaoru escribiendo el testamento)  
  
tengo en mi mano una pluma muy delgada que simboliza la quebrantes de mi vida pero ya habrá quebrado para cuando abras este papel Kaoru se toma del cabello con una mano y agarra un cuchillo con la otra, cortó un pequeño mechón del cabello y lo amarró con una cinta (dicen que eso es señal de recuerdo)  
  
Este mechón que adjunto a esta carta es para que me recuerdes mucho y no te olvides de mi, dile a tu esposa que cuando muera haga lo mismo , hijo, recuerdo cuando eras un niño , un niño muy caprichoso, hacías lo imposible para poder superar a tu padre eras muy fuerte pero no lo podías lograr, te digo hijo tu padre es el mejor espadachín del mundo, en su espada guarda un secreto que es el deseo de vivir , quiero que lo tengas en cuenta, ya te lo enseñó Jahiko  
  
La proyección de la imagen de Kaoru se volvía cada vez mas clara, ella leía lo que escribía en voz alta, con la luz de la vela tenue, un Kimono de tantos recuerdos, el mechón de cabello al costado de la carta una pequeña sonrisa , la puerta abierta , los árboles, una cubeta con una flor morada , luciérnagas, era hermoso  
  
Ahora estoy viendo luciérnagas, eso me trae muchos recuerdos, como la vez en que tu padre se fue a luchar con Makoto Shishio y su vida estaba en juego, le pedí que no se fuera , ese día se iba a ir así que le hice prometer que veríamos las luciérnagas juntos, ese mismo día se fue, solo se despidió de mi, en un bosque lleno de luciérnagas , como lo prometió, pero me amargaba esa promesa, por que lo cumplió, pero no fue agradable  
  
Sopló un fuerte viento que apagó la verla y Kaoru la tuvo que prender de nuevo, luego dejo de escribir un rato, y se le encontraba hablando sola  
  
-Que es la soledad si no el no tenerte aquí Kenshin que es la tristeza si no la puedo compartir contigo Kenshin, serás egoísta por que no me dejas compartir mis sentimientos contigo, te fuiste Kenshin, por que?  
  
Kaoru se quedó pensativa mirando al bosque, soplaba ahora un poquito de viento que solo agitaba la flama de la vela  
  
Kaoru mojó la pluma en el tintero y siguió escribiendo  
  
Hijo, tu crees que soy egoísta por que todo el sufrimiento lo quiero compartir con tu padre a pesar de que el está sufriendo peor?  
  
Creo que sí , al principio de todo creí que tu padre no me correspondería, solo pensaba en que a el le gustaba Megumi pero veo que no, lo único que creo es que el nunca me traicionaría ahora  
  
Tu padre ha luchado tantas veces que ya está muriendo por que las heridas lo están invadiendo crees que es bueno que yo me halla arriesgado tanto por tu padre al contagiarme de el , pero yo lo hice por que lo quería no es cierto? O solo por que no me quería quedar sola  
  
Continuará...................................  
  
Creo que esta es la mejor manera de escribir un fic es con un poco de realismo las memorias de Kaoru surge de los sentimientos reales de las personas que ven la vida como es como nosotros, que les invaden las dudas y los recuerdos , las realidades como cuando Kaoru dice, vive al máximo la vida esta es fugaz , estoy escribiendo esto en partes pequeñas para que sea mas interesante lo hago como un archivo de la universidad de Tokio para que sea mas realista n_n ya que Batousai es en la serie de Anime una leyenda bueno si no les gusta entren al panel de mensajes de mi grupo bueno no es mío es de todos los que están participando solo soy administradora bueno o si no escríbanme a jacky_sakura7@hotmail.com y pones que es lo que le agregarías a las memorias de Kaoru como quieres que se llame el próximo episodio o si te gusta o no las memorias bueno hasta el proximo capítulo de las memorias de Kaoru lo estoy pensando llamar, dudas resueltas, las vivencias de Kaoru, los personajes de su historia y maten a los personajes que detestan del anime x_x y los que no les gusta el anime están fuera de tono eeeee anime Forever °_° 


	2. las dudas aclaradas Kaoru y el fin de su...

Las memorias de Kaoru  
  
dudas resueltas, las vivencias de Kaoru, los personajes de su historia  
  
dedicado a Kaoru Kamiya  
  
por Kikasasa aki presente  
  
seguimos observando esa proyección que la suerte y el pasado nos dio, podemos ver como es Kaoru Kamiya, con un pelo negro medio azulado, ojos azules obscuros, una sonrisa dulce un Kimono lleno de historia y en sus ojos, a pesar de que está sonriendo se nota una tristeza terrible que solo Kenshin Himura podría calmar  
  
hijo, mis dudas son tontas, yo quiero a tu padre y tu lo sabes, solo quería compartir su dolos , disculpa que haya dudado pero a veces me siento condenada con las molestias de esta enfermedad, cuando yo era muy joven , tenía 17 años conocí a tu padre y a muchos personajes mas, a tu tío Sanosuke, a Jahiko, a Megumi, a Misao a Tae y a muchos mas pero los que mas me marcan el alma son: Los onibabanchu, gracias a ellos conocimos a Megumi, ellos querían matarla pero al final , como ellos estaban con fuerzas terroristas, sus miembros mas fuertes murieron excepto Aoshi Shinomori y después cuando viajamos a Kyoto conocimos a los demás miembros de los onibabanchu como Misao y los demás miembros del Aoiya pero también viajamos a Kyoto para conocer al mas malvado y fuerte ser que se haya conocido, Makoto Shishio, con el tu padre tuvo una muy fuerte batalla como ya te lo mencioné casi muere pero sus deseos de vivir derrotaron a Shishio, luego a Shoggo Amakusa quien tenía una hermana, se llamaba Sayo Amakusa, esta era una mujer muy noble, el señor Shoggo Amakusa se creía dios y peleó con tu padre lo dejó ciego la primera pelea pero a la segunda tu padre ganó y este decidió ya no ser Dios, bueno te sigo contando de Sayo, fue el primer amor de Sanosuke el trató de salvarla pero le fue inútil ya que el hospital quedaba muy lejos, ella murió y Sanosuke tuvo que seguir adelante, también muchas fuerzas mágicas pero las batallas que mas se me quedaron fueron con estos tres enemigos.  
  
Disculpa hijo que no te haya contado estas cosas tu estabas tan obsesionado con superar a tu padre que mejor me lo callaba , nunca tampoco te conté que tu padre tuvo una mujer antes que yo su nombre era Tomoe, todavía ese nombre me retumba en la cabeza............. Tomoe Himura dice tu padre que ella fue muy buena, ella le dejó la cicatriz en la mejilla, pero solo fue una cortada por que la otra se había hecho anteriormente por el prometido de Tomoe  
  
Hijo, no me importó el pasado de tu padre por que yo lo quiero demasiado y a veces cuando yo le decía eso el no sabía que decirme, tu padre de mas joven cuando yo estaba enamorada de el le decía que yo lo quería mucho, y como te repito no sabía que decirme, era muy cortado, no era muy bueno con las palabras a veces no sabía ni de que conversarme pero no importa yo lo quiero a si como es.....................  
  
Hijo la vida es un hilo que va avanzando poco a poco con cuidado y va cociendo aventuras y como es tan frágil tienes que tener cuidado por que se puede romper, casi todo lo material se puede comparar a la vida, algo puede ser irrompible pero se desgasta nada dura para siempre ni tu, ni tu padre, ni Sanosuke, ni Jahiko, ni yo, cuando eras pequeño y hasta ahora cuando yo me enfermo siempre lloras por que quieres que no me muera, pero hijo ahora que leas esto, hazte de la idea que yo estoy durmiendo y despertaré al final de tu vida para volvernos a ver no llores por que tu sufrimiento es mi sufrimiento, mis memorias quedarán en u poder para siempre pero te tengo que recomendar muchas cosas que tal vez nunca te dije en persona pero ahora te las digo mi hijo Cuando te sientas solo hijo, llámame yo siempre estaré a tu lado y puedes orar para conversar un rato , de repente te digo lo que hay en este papel en la oración, lo primero que quiero antes de terminar estas líneas , que me prometas algo , quiero que no quemes mi cadáver hasta que tu padre esté contigo y cuando el muera recién lo quemes con el, se que el esto va a ser muy costoso por que l olor que despide un cadáver es horroroso pero si no lo llegas a soportar entonces, quémame el mismo día que muera y cuando tu padre muera también, y las cenizas que queden de mi cuerpo las pones en un recipiente, cuando tu padre muera quiero que agarres la cenizas de tu padre y las mezcles con las mías para que así tu padre y yo estemos junto, creo que eso es preferible. Con estas palabras me despido hijo se feliz, no llores ENTENDISTE te amo mucho hijo no te olvides de tu madre..................................  
  
Memorias de Kaoru Kaoru Kamiya  
  
Brillan las luciérnagas y el amor, ven aquí dulce dolor  
  
La proyección sigue, Kaoru cierra el papel y el tintero, descansa hasta el siguiente día, nosotros la seguimos viendo, nadie de nosotros sabe como es el final de su vida, al día siguiente vemos como Kaoru seguida por su instinto se va hasta un campo de flores, al otro extremo Himura, muy viejo y casado los dos se acercan, Kenshin cae y Kaoru lo acaricia, Kenshin muere y Kaoru, también, encuentran los cadáveres el hijo lee las memorias ,los queman meten las cenizas en un recipiente y los entierran justo en el lugar donde encontraron sus cuerpos , florecen muchas plantas y dos flores muy hermosas , esa tumba, nunca fue visitada.............................. solo por las luciérnagas de noche y del día por el agua y el sol, las memorias fueron encontradas en la casa de los descendientes de Himura, ya abandonada y casi por caerse, fueron encontradas también, una espada, un mechón de cabello, el Kimono del recuerdo, y la vestimenta tradicional de Himura........................................................  
  
Somos el grupo de estudiantes de .............. estamos tan impactados queremos que este material se guarde secretamente en los informes de la universidad gracias.................  
  
Se acaba d desvanecer la imagen y está prohibido abrir este material , todo el mundo supo de este , todos lo abrieron pero no vieron las imágenes que afirman los estudiantes nunca se supo de ellos , dicen que cuando trataron de agarrar la espada esta los apunto y los asesino, nadie debe tratar de revivir recuerdos del pasado, la pena atrapó a 4 victimas, nunca se encontraron sus cuerpos , lean esto y si visualizan las memorias de Kaoru es mejor no encontrar una espada ...............  
  
FIN  
  
Hola, no les da un poco de miedo, bueno la cosa es que de los estudiantes es ficción no es parte del anime es solo para darle el toque aterrorizante a las memorias, pero en otro ángulo es muy triste narra la muerte de Kaoru y el testamento que le escribe, le comenta sobre todas sus vivencias bueno, este es el primer fic que lo hago con tanta frialdad y es el que recientemente acabo de hacer, lo que pasa es que siempre he querido hacerlo así espero que les haya gustado, también puse experiencias mías en la parte que......... descúbranlo ustedes ji ?.? si no les gustó el fic o le parece muy corto escríbanme a jacky_sakura7@hotmail.com o al panel de mensajes de mi PG gracias a los que me ayudaron a hacerla bienchi este fic y a mis amigas que me ayudaron a publicar gracias Cerezo Astorya y a mis demás amigas, a Asuka a ............. no voy a terminar, hasta el próximo Fic...............n_n mata a los personajes que odias pero de todas maneras paz y amor ja ja ja ja 


End file.
